shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seraph Pirates Under attack? Mystery of Blood Demon Alex!
On the beach of a island, a teen girl stands looking at the sea as her purplish/red eyes scan the air above the water. Her blood red/black hair seems to fly everywhere even though it is put up. Finally she spots her prey as a message bird brings her the orders sent by the higher ups. Once the bird is close she brings her arm up so it can land. The bird lands on her arm and after a few minutes, The girl gets the letter off the bird and lets it fly off. Watching it she shakes her head before opening the letter. Letter- Alex Bend Marine code 5-537DB2, It has come to our attention that the Pirate Kai De Avalon has been causing the World Government and Marines allot of trouble/paper work. Your orders are to eliminate The Seraph Pirates and bring back the head of Kai De Avalon’s. Return once you finish. By the orders of the Gorosei. Alex smirked and folded the orders up and put them in her bag. Though she wasn’t one to follow orders she knew they could make her life a living hell. So putting off wanting to murder the Gorosei she lowly growled and went to look for the pirates she was order to kill. Though the order did say to bring the head of only one person. Her dark blue dress danced in the wind. She was going to have some fun with this mission. Alex thinking to self: Who says i can’t draw out the captain by attacking his crew. Alex then started to walk towards the forest. Making sure to keep her presences unknown to all that was near. It wasn't very hard for her to do. She was going to be careful unlike her idiot boss that always thinks himself better then those around him. '' 'Before Dawn on the Soul Sword' The Soul Sword was sailing along under the influence of a gentle wind, which was carrying them quietly through the temporarily calm waters of the Grand Line. The crew were mostly alseep with only the first mate and their swordsman still awake to keep watch. The two were playing a game of chess on the poop deck by the log pose mounted on its pillar next to the helm. Luther moved his bishop across the board and set it down. Luther: Check. Yoshiro stared at the board before quickly moving a pawn to block the bishop's line of attack. Yoshiro: The weather looks like its settling, it feels like a spring island. Luther took a sip of his coffee whilst considering his next gambit. Luther: Edward said we should be able to see the island some time tonight. So if you're not to busy getting beaten keep your eyes open. Yoshiro rolled his eyes and looked at the log pose seeing it was still pointing dead ahead. '' '''Yoshiro:' I'm surprised you've managed to get your mind off the topic of girls long enough to do this much. Luther smirked and just shrugged. Luther: Better to play the field than be a shy guy, pretending to be a monk. Yoshiro: At least a monk won't drool at the sight of a skirt. Meanwhile ten miles away from the Soul Sword. A lonely sea king was swimming around. This sea king was a bit different then the normal size sea king. One is was a size of one found in one of the four blues. Another thing is it's scales was different colors of golden yellow light purple and silver. Around it's neck had a unbreakable chain that pendent with the letter L on it. The sea king was missing his friends but hoped to see them again as his head broke though the water. Scanning around his nose caught scent of something that was familiar to him. Taking a chance the young sea king started to swim towards the familiar scent. After a few minutes the sea king spotted the Soul Sword and remembered it from when Moonstar needed his help. A fishy grin appeared as he hoped the humans on board would play with him. Marcus was sat asleep leaning against the chair cradling his rifle in the enclosed crows nest. As was his habit he was sensing everything around the ship with Kenbunshoku Haki. He sensed the approach of the Sea King, but without any aggressive intent he barely stirred from his slumber. Marcus: Damn creature He was groggy as he pulled himself up to the window and looked out spotting the Sea King. He instantly leveled his rifle as he pushed open the window. Marcus: Guys we've got a Sea King incoming!! The sea king swammed until it was close enough to play but far enough so no damage would come to the Soul Sword. The sea king then blinked a few times and took a look at the Soul Sword as he smelled their scents. Sea King thinking: Hope nice humans will play with Lucky. Lucky lonely since can't find nice Moon and her fur ball. The sea king known as Lucky moved his tail around to send small waves around him. Hoping they play with him for a bit. Luther walked over to the rail, whilst Yoshiro went inside to retrieve his blade from where he'd left it after cleaning. Luther: Hold fire until it gets closer, if it looks good we can recover it for food. He opened his mind and sent out a wave of kenbunshoku haki, searching for the creature. He sense it coming in towards the ship, but there was no aggressive intent coming from it. It was the first time he'd sensed such a thing from a sea king. Luther: It's not planning to attack us, then what the hell is it doing? Marcus: No idea, but one quick shot and we can have sea king for breakfast. Kitsune: Kon! Kon! Luther and Marcus looked towards the source of the sound to see that Kitsune was standing on the bow of the ship calling out into the darkness. Marcus lowered his rifle and looked at the animal in obvious confusion. Marcus: Why is she calling out to a Sea King? Luther: No clue, this is weird I think we need the boss for this one. Luther disappeared inside and in a few moments reappeared with a distinctly sleepy looking Kai in tow. Kai: A sea king? Why the hell are you getting me up for that? Luther: Its coming straight for us, but not hunting us. Now Kitsune's calling out to it. Its just plain strange. Kai nodded sleepily, then raised his right hand drawing in a swirling mass of air around it. Kai: Kaze Chizu!! The air blasted out in a wave and Kai sensed the disturbances as is passed around the swimming Sea King. Kai: We've seen this thing before, remember Moon and Lain in Alabasta? They had it guarding their ship, it still has that pendent they put on it. Don't shoot it Marcus, its a friend. He turned around and walked back towards his cabin, still looking drowzy. Luther: So what do we do with it? Kai: Just play with or something, ask Imi she loves coming up with games to play. With that the captain stumbled back into his cabin and closed the door. Lucky meanwhile stopped just feet away from the side of the Soul Sword just as the sun started to rise hitting Lucky and showing off his different colored scales of golden yellow light purple and silver mix together looking like small dancing jewels. Feeling happy that finally found friends Lucky grinned again. '' '''Lucky: '''Roar Roar ROAR! ''Luther, Marcus and Yoshiro all looked at the size Lucky, then all exchanged bemused looks. Yoshiro: Play with it.....How do you play with something three times the size of your ship? Luther: Play fetch or something like that? Marcus: It's a giant reptile, what are the chances it knows how to play fetch... Yoshrio: I think we need Imogen after all. Marcus: I'll go Marcus strapped his rifle to his back and headed below deck to find the youngest member of their crew. He knocked on the door of the infirmary to find Rosita awake and reading a medical journal Rosita: Well this is unusual, our sniper descending from his watchtower. What brings you to my humble infirmary? Marcus ignored the massive levels of sarcasm in Rosita's voice and just continued on to his request. Marcus: There's a sea king of the starboard, Kai says you've met it before. He wants us to play with it and we need to Imi to tell us how. Rosita just gaped at him, whilst she had be expecting something odd from their ever independent sniper, asking to talk to her adopted daughter about how to play with a friendly sea king was not on the list. She stood unsteadily and walked into her daughter's room. Seconds later Imogen came running out of the room still in her pajamas, he eyes practically sparkling with excitement. Imogen: A sea king! really?! Marcus: Yes, a sea king. Kai said to play with it, but we don't know how. Imogen: Play catch with a really big ball! Darius-onii-san can make it with the leftover sailcloth. Marcus looked at her slightly stunned at the working of the mind of the girl. In a few seconds she'd figured out what to do and how to do it. A few minutes later after rousing Darius, they stood on the deck of the ship with a giant inflated canvas ball. Imogen was practically bouncing with excitement on the deck as Lucky swam next to the Soul Sword Imogen: We need to throw it really, really far so it can go get it. At this moment Yoshiro stepped forwards and took the ball in his hands. Quickly cocking his arm back he threw the ball over the top of the sea king with all his strength.Lucky let out a Roar of excitement and went to go get the homemade ball. As he did he had a small flash to when Moon played ball with him. ~~Flash back~~ Lucky had just helped Moonstar get enough fish to last Moonstar and Lain until they reached the next island. Moon was grinning ear to ear as she held a big purple and golden ball above her head. Lain: 'I still think your are the most crazyest person I've ever met in my short life. '''Moonstar:'Oh Lain don't worry we'll play cat and mouse later. Besides Lucky was able to help us get enough food so we won't starve before making it to the next island. Besides we haven't played ball in foever. Moon then threw the ball over Lucky's head with all her might. Lucky having a fishy grin roared with excitement as he went to get the ball. ~~Flash Back end~~ Lucky grinned at the memory as he brought the ball back to the Soul Sword. Trying to give it back was a little hard seeing as he was two times bigger then their ship. However Lucky knew enough not to damage friends ships. All the Seraphs on deck, save for Imogen, stared in amazement as the Sea King brought the ball back to the ship. '''Darius: We're playing fetch with a Sea King....Did someone put something in my drink last night? The crew present all shook their heads without taking their eyes off the bizarre spectacle playing out before them. As the Sea King came closer the ball was thrown back onto the deck and taken up again by Yoshiro who threw the object out ahead of the ship. Yoshiro: This is indeed a rather odd.........occurance. Yoshiro was quite obviously attempting to remain his usual poised self in the face of the absurdity. Imogen however was completely given to the experience running around the deck trying to find the best vantage point, her catlike reflexes letting her leap from place to place. Imogen: Let feed it and ride on it and swim with it and..... Rosita: You can't swim Imi, remember. Imogen looked so distraught by the realization that you'd have thought a whole had just opened up in the world to swallow her up. She looked back to the Sea King. Lucky looked over at Imogen and tilted his head while trying to understand what was going on. After a few minutes Lucky figured out what was wrong, He then moved close enough and licked Imogen as to say "It's ok maybe next time" while getting slim on her shirt and face. After that Lucky roared before heading to the front of the ship as if he wanted to pull it to the next island. Lucky thinking: 'Lucky wants to help friends get to next island. So that they can have more fun once on dry land. ''The crew continued to stare bemusedly at the Sea King's bizarre behaviour as it swam in front of their ship. '''Imogen: Ewwww, now I'm all sticky..... She looked up to see where the Sea King went and gasped in amazement. Imogen: IT WANTS TO PULL US ALONG!!! CAN WE LET IT?! CAN WE LET IT?! The remaining crew all looked to their first officer for the answer, whilst Luther just stared at the creature in disbelief. After a few moments he came to a decision. Luther: Imi, hasn't led us wrong yet. Take the fore anchor off its line and throw the line out to it. Let's see what happens. Darius and Edward ran forward to the bow of the ship and quickly unshipped the anchor, removing the line from the top. Darius picked up the line and in a single throw tossed the heavy braided rope out next to the Sea King. Happiness Pride and a bit of sadness ran through Lucky. However he shook the sadness away while trying to get the heavy rope around his neck. After failing two times Lucky finally got it. Flashing a fishing grin he looked back to see if The Seraph Pirates were ready. All the Seraphs had found something to hand onto, with Yoshiro next to the anchor line ready to cut it in case some thing untoward happened. Lucky seen that it was ok to move and started to swim. Just fast enough so the ship would move but slow enough so none of The Seraph Pirates would be harmed. Meanwhile back on the island Alex was standing on a boulder looking through a pair of binoculars at the sea. Seeing a odd colored sea snake pulling the targets ship. Smirking Alex put the binoculars away. Alex: 'Soon the target will be here and then the fun will start. ''Alex smirked once again while wondering the best way to roast the sea snake. Meanwhile back with The Seraph Pirates and Lucky. Lucky was grinning as he kept swimming closer and closer to the island. Happy to help a friend even if they really wasn't in need. '''Pulling Into Harbour There was chaos in the harbour as the locals watched Sea King pulling a pirate ship into the bay. To them it was as if their worst nightmares about the sea had been bundled together and brought before them. Kai had awoken once more and had come out of his cabin as the ship rounded the bluff. His crew gawked at him as he gave the Sea King pulling their ship a single glance, before disappearing into the kitchen in search of his morning black tea with milk. Eldora: A giant sea monster is pulling us along.....and a cup of tea is more important..... Zarah: I'd say I was surprised, but that actually seems pretty normal for him. The rest of the crew murmured their ascent as Kai returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. He saw his crew staring at him with bemused expressions. Kai: What? What did I do? His crew merely shook their heads and went back to looking into the bay. Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration